Ghosts of the Past
by Ayame2004
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate a haunted Sanatorium where an estimated 63,000 people died. Will they find evidence of the paranormal or will their minds play tricks on them again?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ghosts of the Past

Rating: PG-13 ish…

Description: Mulder and Scully investigate one of the most haunted buildings in America. Waverly Hills Sanatorium, a place where 63,000 people died. Will Mulder and Scully be confronted with the truth about the paranormal or will their eyes play tricks on them again?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully of course and I don't own the right to write about Waverly Hills Sanatorium which is an actual place in Louisville Kentucky.

Author's notes: The information is accurate in regards to the history and the hauntings that go on. I've been there. I've seen things that are unexplainable. It's an amazing building and if you are into this kind of thing go to Waverly's page (google it) and ck out more about the history of the building. I'm going soon for an overnight and I can't wait!

Anyway, I'm just throwing this out there. Tell me if you think I should continue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

May 15th 2000

Waverly Hills Sanatorium

Louisville, Kentucky

A red Ford Taurus pulled into the gravel parking lot behind an enormous building that was silhouetted by the midnight moonlight. The driver placed the car in park and looked over to his sleeping companion. He watched her sleeping form momentarily and then lifted his hand to brush away a stray hair away from her eyes. A tiny moan escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at her partner and took in her surroundings.

"Mulder, what are we doing here?" She asked quizzically.

"This is Waverly Hills Sanatorium. I was contacted by the owner of this building because of a high amount of paranormal activity that occurs here. It-" He was interrupted.

"Mulder, please don't tell me this is another ghost hunt like on Christmas."

"No, and let me finish." Scully opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, a laugh slipping through her lips. "Back in the 1920-1960's this building was used as a TB hospital. It was considered to be the most prestigious hospital of it's time and people would come from hundreds of miles to be treated here. They used what we believed, at the time, to be cutting edge procedures like actually inducing a pneumothorax to give the infected lung a change to heal. They also used a procedure 'thoracoplasty'"

"They would remove the ribs of their patients?" Scully asked.

"Good, that saves me that the time in having to explain that one." Mulder chuckled. "And yes, they did. They believed the less room in the chest would give the lungs more room to heal. Many patients died form the procedure but it was never considered to be a place of despair or misery. They used many forms of entertainment to keep moral up and believed that fresh air, good food, and sunlight was the cure of tuberculosis. However, despite their best efforts, at the height of the epidemic they were seeing a death every hour. It's estimated that over sixty three thousand people died here and so they created a tunnel going from the morgue to the rear of the building where a train would come and pick up the bodies of the dead. It was affectionately known as the 'Death Tunnel'.

Once the cure of TB was found the hospital closed down and was turned into a geriatric hospital where things turn dark. The doctors would actually 'forget' to tend to the patients and leave them in their beds for days without tending to them at all. When word was put out about the way people were being treated, they came in and shut it down in the 80's. It's been closed ever since." Mulder concluded his historical rant.

"Ok, that was a well told history lesson, Mulder. But where does the paranormal come into why we are here?"

"Well, as I was saying, I was contacted by the owner of the building because of the high amount of paranormal activity that occurs here. During it's time, as I said, thousands of people died here and not just patients. One woman killed her self on the 5th floor. It was said that she was pregnant by a doctor and aborted the pregnancy and hung herself right in front of room 502. Then another nurse actually jumped out the window to her death. It's believed and reported that women in white are seen walking from 502 to another nurses station across the hall. Also, on the forth floor you can supposedly stand there and watch people walk up and down the hallway." Scully rolled her eyes. "What, you don't believe it?"

"Mulder, what makes you believe in these kinds of things. The aliens I can semi understand and the government conspiracy, but what makes you think that there are actually ghosts among us?"

"You don't believe what you saw that night?" Mulder asked.

"You yourself said YOU didn't believe that that happened. It was our mind playing tricks on us. We can only hear so many ghost stories before our mind tries to create something that isn't real. I'm sure that is what is happening here." Scully combated.

"There are documented reports that seem to be substantial claims that there is paranormal activity here." He retorted.

"Like what?"

"On the third floor there is a ball that sits in the hallway. Ghost hunting groups have made many efforts to dispute the claim that a little boy still plays with that ball. They placed the call in a bucket, upside down, and placed a camera towards it and left it there. When they came back the ball was moved and there was no one on the tape moving the ball."

"Did you ever think that someone may have messed with the camera?" Scully asked.

"There was no time loss on the tape. It was clean. Will you just, come check it out with me. If we don't find anything we'll go home tonight." Mulder got out of the car without giving her a chance to respond. Sighing heavily Scully exited the car and followed her retreating partner.

"Mulder, this is silly. What exactly are you hoping to find out here?" Mulder stopped suddenly, his eyes fixed upward. "What is it?" She asked when she caught up to him.

"Look at that." He said pointing up to the 5th floor. She glanced up and saw a bright blue light from one of the rooms.

"Someone leave a light on?" She asked honestly.

"There hasn't been power to this place in years." Mulder whispered.

"Maybe someone is up there?" As she asked that the light grew brighter and brighter and then suddenly faded back into darkness.

"Ever seen a flashlight do that?"

"Maybe it was a lantern or something."

"Maybe…" He said as he walked away towards the building.

"Mulder, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for the light." He didn't respond. "Mulder wait!" She shouted and ran after him. Suddenly through the night, echoing off the walls of the vacant building they heard something that made Scully's blood run cold.

A blood curdling scream.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

What do you think? Should I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate your patience with me. It's been crazy in my life but when is life not crazy eh? I went to Waverly for the half night and it was AMAZING! We caught some great stuff! Amazing pictures. I actually have a picture of a woman's face in the window and she doesn't have eyes. Everything I mention, including what one of the characters mentions about the women without eyes is actually true. On the tours they talk about the apparitions that appear without eyes. A friend of mine had a terrifying experience when he went up there with his boyfriend and he recorded the converstation that was had between his boyfriend and some little girl that actually explained why they didn't have eyes... if you wanna know more about it post me a message on my forum and I'll let you know. Anyway enough rambling and on with the show...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mulder stopped dead in his tracks and Scully's hand fell instantly to her hip where her gun was kept. They looked at the building as if trying to figure a way in. Mulder suddenly ran flashlight in hand, down the side of the building past the gargoyle keeping watch over the "Keep Out" signs.

"Mulder!" Scully shouted and ran after him. "Where are you going?" When he didn't respond she did the only think she could do. Stay with him at all cost and make sure that nothing or no one tried to get them to complete a lover's pact before the end of the night.

Again, as they were running outside the building the scream was heard echoing of the empty hallways. Mulder stopped and turned to Scully who was breathlessly making her way to him. "How do we get in?"

"Through here," he pointed to a smaller building with stairs that descended to a semi underground laundry room. They walked in and Scully had a short time to notice the bed in the far corner of the room, the tables and chairs, and that large projector that hung in the middle of the room to reflect against the wall. "This is the entrance through the morgue." Mulder said matter of factly.

"Great start to the evening. How are we going to find whoever is in here? This place is monstrous."

"I don't know but we could cover more ground if we split up." Mulder suggested.

"Mulder, I don't that is a good idea."

"You're not scared are you Scully."

"No. Ok, I am but as I said it is an irrational fear based upon a well told ghost story that was concluded by an ear splitting scream coming from inside."

"You have your gun right?" He asked as he turned and ran up the stairs to the first floor. "You keep going up. I'll look here. From what I understand there are exit signs around the stair wells and keep you eyes open." Before she could respond he darted down the hall.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" She asked to no one in particular and made her way down the hall to the stairs leading to the second floor. Once she made her way to the second floor she moved her flashlight from side to side. She noticed instantly the wave of fear and dizziness that passed over her. "Hello? If anyone is hear make a noise! I'm a federal Agent! I'm here to help you!" She shouted. Moving down the hall and passing the vacant rooms she continued her call.

Suddenly out of the darkness something passed in front of her flashlight and darted into one of the rooms. Instinctively she flowed, pulling her gun from its holster in the process. "Is someone there?" She spoke, fear evident in her voice. When there was no answer she continued down the vacant halls until she reached the end. "Hello?" echoed through the halls again. Suddenly, a figure burst through the 2nd floor patient rooms. Scully turned her gun and pointed, ready to shot if the figure intimidated her.

"Wait, please! I need help! My boyfriend, he disappeared!" It was a young woman her face smeared with sweat and tears. Scully assessed that she was in her early twenties and was not a threat, so she holstered her gun.

"Slow down, what are you doing up here?" Scully asked.

"You said you were an agent, I heard your voice echo off the walls, please help me find him. I just want to get out of here." The young girl cried.

"Come on sit down, I'm going to call my partner." She pulled out her cell phone and realized it was turned off. Cursing under her breath she pressed the power button on the phone and realized that the battery was dead. "Damnit, the batteries is dead."

"It's the building. Everything we brought with us is dead." The girl whispered.

"What do you mean?" Scully asked kneeling down to her level.

"I'm an amateur ghost hunter and this has happened to us before. Spirits feed of the energy we bring in here. Cell phones, audio devices, EMF meters, Inferred thermometers, anything that runs off batteries can give the spirits enough energy to manifest." The girl explained. "We've never seen anything like this before."

"What happened and what is your name?"

"My name is Jessica Leary and my boyfriend is Matt Jones and we investigate these places whenever we have a chance. We were up on the fifth floor when there was a bright light coming from room 502 and then suddenly it disappeared, along with Matt. When I followed where I thought he was going I saw a woman standing in front of me…" Jessica wiped the tears from her eyes. "She didn't have any eyes." Scully did her best not to scoff at the story that was being laid before her.

"Is it possible that your boyfriend is playing a prank on you?"

"No, he takes this as seriously as any authentic ghost hunting group out there." She stopped suddenly. "Do you hear that?" Scully stood up and shinned her flashlight across the room. As if to add to the intensity of the story the light beaming from the end of the tube began to dim, then they were left in complete darkness.

"Don't move." Scully ordered. She began walking down the hallway in the direction of the sound. From what she could hear it sounded like someone was walking down the hall. "Hello? I'm a federal agent and I'm armed." She shouted.

"Good, but I don't think it is going to work against what I just saw downstairs." Mulder stated as he came into view in the moonlight shinning through the hallway. Scully took a good look at him and saw a deep gash across his chest where his shirt was torn. His face was the whitest she had ever seen it. "The Larkspur house was nothing like this. This… this is real." He whispered as Scully gasped at the fear in his voice.


End file.
